Basketball (A Soul Eater One-Shot)
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: It's just a basketball game. Right?


Class was the same as it always was. Akane sat in her normal spot next to Soul and Maka. As usual Stein was trying to dissect a poor, defenseless animal that was near extinction. _Come on you stupid bell! Ring! _Akane mentally yelled at the bell. Eventually when the bell did ring, Akan, Soul, and Black*Star were the first out there seats and running towards the door.

When they were outside the DWMA Akan was slightly panting. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," she slightly waved turning to leave. "Wait." Soul said with his signature shark like grin. "Hm, what?" she asked. "We thought that we'd have a good game of basketball! Yahoo!" yelled Black*Star. Akane grinned, "Your on!" she yelled giving a high-five to both boys. "Wait... just the three of us?" she asked confused. "Nah, that would be so uncool, we're going find the others first." Soul answered coolly.

After 15 minutes of searching the three found Maka, Crona, and Tsubaki in the Library. They found Kid having a mental breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk and Liz and Patty comforting him, after another 30 minutes. After they found everyone, they all made their way to the basketball court.

"Okay, what do we do first?" asked Maka with a small smile. "First, we pick two captains." Akane explained while dribbling the ball and then catching it. "Okay, but who will be the two captians?" Maka asked. Akane bit her lip slightly, "I didn't think about that." she confessed. "Oh! I know! How about Akane and Soul?" Maka suggested. "WHAT!? but I the great Black*Star should be captain!" Black*Star shouted. "I don't have a problem with it." Kid replied. "Neither do I. Patty?" Liz asked. "Nope!" Patty giggled. "I-I don't see why not." Crona said quietly. "Why not." Tsubaki said smiling sweetly. "Fine," grummbled Black*Star crossing his arms. "Alright, who chooses first?" Akane asked. "You can." Soul replied, "It wouldn't be cool if I choose first."

"Right," Akane nodded. "Hmmm," she scanned quickly. "Kid." she finally chose. "Black*Star." Soul chose quickly. "Tsubaki." Akane said, seeing that Tsubaki's height might be useful. "Maka." Soul picked. "Patty." Soul scanned both Liz and Crona his red eyes going back and forth, his mouth opened than he shut it. "Hmmm, Crona." Soul picked eventually. "Liz, your with me." Akane waved for the girl to come. "First one to 50 wins?" asked Soul. "Fine by me." Akane replied.

The score was 10 to 10 tied, no one looked honestly tired. Maka took a 3 point shot but missed, causing the ball to go out. "Out on Maka!' Akane called. Akane turned to look at her team to make a plan. "Okay," she whispered, "this is the- Kid are you alright?" Akane asked noticing the boys nervous look. "Well, you see," He started, "I think the painting in my living room is tilted to far to the right!" he yelled. Everyone on her team sweat-droped. "Okay... and?" She asked. "It would be asymmetrical!" he yelled frantically. "Kid it can wait," Akane stated turning her back on him, also know as her fist mistake. "You can just- Hey! Where'd he go!" she yelled when she turned back. He left. Akane rubbed her temples, _Okay we can still win this, _she told herself.

"Where's Kid?" asked Soul, who was blocking Akane. She passed it above him to Tsubaki, who made it. "He had 'problems'" she answered with a small smirk. "Uh, um." Crona stuttered pulling on the collar of his shirt. "Soul, it's g-getting late, I think I should go. And i-it would make the teams even." Crona told his captain. "Sure, go ahead Crona." Soul told the nervous boy over his shoulder. _Well, the teams are somewhat even again, _Soul thought with a sigh.

The score was Akane's team with 23 points with Soul's team with 22. "Cheak." Soul said cheaking the ball over to Akane. "Mate!" she said with a childish tone in her voice. She went to block him, but he made the shot swishing it. The score was 23 to 24. Akane slightly growled. "Hey! Akane, me and Patty have to go before Kid starts to worry, or start to do an all house cheak." Liz said with an apolligetic look. "Hey, it's fine." Akane put on a childish grin. "Yeah thanks, lets go Pattty." Liz said walking. "Okay!" Patty giggled.

"Okay Tsubaki, it's just you and me against Soul Black*Star and Maka. We can do this." Akane smiled slightly.

After playing for another half hour they mannaged to tie the score 43 to 43. "Remind me to choose you more often Tsubaki," Akane panted a little. "Uh, I'm sorry Akane." Tsubaki appoligised. "Why are you?" Akane trailed off knowing where Tsubaki was getting at. "Please just a little longer?" Akane asked. "Black*Star and I have a lot to do tonight, so that's why we have to leave, and it's already dark." Tsubaki pointed out. _Whoa how didn't I realise that! _Akane thought looking around realizing it was dark. Akane sighed, "Goodnight guys." she waved slightly. _Okay a one on two I can do this, _Akane encouraged herself.

Ten minutes after Tsubaki and Black*Star left Maka yawned. "Guys, I'm getting tired. I think I need to call it a day." Maka said. "I'm going home, Soul are you coming?" Maka asked the tiredness written all over her face. "I'll meet you there in a little bit." Soul called. "I'm surrprised you mannaged to tie 49 to 49 by yourself," Soul commented. Akane grinned, "You'd be surrprised what I could do." she added. "So?" She asked with a smirk, "Are we going to finish this game?" she asked her hair falling a little. "Sure, but why don't we make this intresting?" Asked Soul. "Interesting? How?" She asked with a slight tilt of the head. "How about, whoever wins gets one favor from the loser and the loser has to do it." Soul stated.

Akane thought about it for a second, "Your on! Cheak!" she agreed cheaking the ball to Soul. Soul smiled his toothy smile, "Mate!" he said giving the ball back. Akane slowly dribbled keeping her hand out to block him. Soul tried reaching over her but she quickly started dribbling to the goal. Soul's eyes widened and he quickly ran to her. Seeing she had no chance of getting there she chunked the ball at they goal. The ball swirled around the rim, both held their breaths, when finally, the ball went in. "Yes! I won! Take that!" Akane yelled hapilly.

Soul sighed stuffing his hands in his pocket, "Okay, what do you want?" Soul asked. Akane smirked slightly tapping her chin with her index finger, "How about... a kiss?" she asked waiting for Souls reaction. At first his eyes widened, but then he smirked. Soul walked up to Akane putting both hands on her waist, then slamming his lips onto hers. At first she was shocked, but then she melted into it wrapping her hands around his neck, kissing back. Soul pulled back, to look into her dark eyes, and she was staring into his red ones. "You know what's cool?" he asked with a smirk. "What?" she asked confused but happy. "I was going to ask for the exact same thing," he whispered kissing her again.


End file.
